Uzumaki Gaïden
by Shoan02
Summary: Un clan extrêment puissant..  Un clan propice à être de parfait jinshuriki...  Un clan qui maitrise parfaitement l'art des sceaux...  Mais un clan exterminer...  Un clan disperser à travers le monde shinobis...  Un monde rempli de haine..  Une haine qui c


Uzumaki Gaïden

Chapitre 1 : Les futurs Genin

C'est durant une journée ensoleillée qu'il la rencontrât pour la première fois. Le soleil était radieux, ce qui ne rendait que plus rougeâtre ses longs cheveux; elle était à l'écart du reste des futurs élèves de l'académie. Il tentât de l'aborder quand soudain l'Hokage fit irruption dans la cour :

« Éducateur : Veuillez vous taire lorsque le Hokage est présent parmi nous !

-Hiruzen : Ça va je m'en charge :

Bonjour à toutes et à tous mes petites têtes rondes ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage ! »

Les enfants, calmés depuis l'entrée du Hokage, le saluèrent tous ensemble.

« Hiruzen : Vous êtes toutes et tous les futurs protecteurs de ce village, vous allez entrer au sein de l'académie ninja, vous apprendrez à vous défendre, à attaquer mais surtout à protéger.

-A protéger quoi m'sieur ? Dit une petite fille aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait derrière le groupe d'enfant. »

Les futurs élèves se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé couper la parole du Hokage.

« Hé bien à protéger ce qui est cher à vos yeux, lui répondit Hiruzen.

-Et c'est quoi un Hokage ? rétorqua aussi vite la jeune fille »

Les enfants se mirent à rire tous ensemble, des rires moqueurs, plein de méchanceté. La petite fille aux cheveux rouges se sentit gênée d'avoir posé cette question.

« Du calme, du calme ! Le Hokage est le chef du village de Konoha jeune fille, ne serais-tu pas la petite Kushina ? Lui demanda le Sandaime Hokage

-Si c'est moi datebane ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton impulsif »

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le village de Konoha, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras comme chez toi, lui répondit Hiruzen avec un visage plein de bonté. »

Le petit blond la regarda curieusement se demandant d'où pouvait-elle venir car il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Je vais vous laisser entre les mains de votre éducateur Irikaku Umino, il va vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'académie et vous faire visiter les locaux, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne rentré et qui sait, peut-être que le futur Hokage se trouve parmi vous. »

Le Hokage quitta la cour calmement laissant planer dans l'air un petit parfum d'ambition que les jeunes élèves reniflèrent à plein poumons.

« Irikaku : Bon voila, nous allons être ensemble toute une année, je vous apprendrai à contrôler votre chakra, le maniement des armes, et peut être bien quelque techniques si vous êtes sage, bref toutes les bases qui feront de vous un ninja. A la fin de cette année vous passerez l'examen Genin. Nous verrons plus tard en quoi consiste cet examen, maintenant suivez-moi je vais vous faire visiter l'école. »

Les élèves suivirent en groupe Irikaku qui s'arrêtait tous les 10 mètres pour partir dans une explication barbante sur le lien, d'une chose ou une autre, avec Konoha ou encore l'une de ses expériences personnelles durant sa formation.

Durant cette visite Kushina resta tout le temps en retrait derrière le groupe d'enfant ne semblant pas s'intéresser aux discours de l'éducateur, le blond était intrigué par elle, par son visage d'ange et ses cheveux rouge qui cachait un caractère de dragon.

Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer discrètement quand le groupe d'élèves reprit sa visite.

« Minato tu viens ! S'écria un jeune élève.

-Oui oui, j'arrive ! répondit-il surprit. »

Ce qui avait attiré le regard de Kushina sur ce jeune blond au visage floconneux.

Le lendemain matin les élèves retournèrent à l'académie et entrèrent dans la salle, des petits groupes s'était déjà formé et Kushina restait toujours en retrait.

« Irikuka : Bon pour commencer je vais vous demandez de vous présenter chacun votre tour et de me dire quel est votre but dans la vie. »

A cette phrase les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux comme s'ils étaient déjà dépassés par ce que leurs demandait leurs professeur.

« Irikaku : Un volontaire ? »

Kushina se leva et marcha jusqu'au tableau d'un air déterminé, elle fit face au reste de la classe qui attendait impatiemment.

« Je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki, et je veux devenir la première femme Hokage ! »

La plus part des élèves se mirent à rire aux éclats et à la pointer du doigt. La jeune rouquine se mit à rougir et serra les dents.

« Taisez-vous tebane, vous ferez moins les malins quand je serait Hokage et que je vous botterai les fesses !

-Irikaku : Du calme ! Bien Kushina c'est très bien d'avoir de l'ambition dans la vie, reprend ta place. Bon allez suivant ! Tiens Chôza à ton tour. »

Les élèves lancèrent des regards moqueurs au passage de la rouquine qui leurs renvoya un regard meurtrier. Le petit Chôza se leva et alla au tableau à son tour.

« Je suis Chôza Akimishi, je veux devenir un puissant ninja comme mon père et devenir le chef de mon clan, mais mon rêve est de devenir gouteur dans un grand restaurant ! »

Le reste de la classe se moqua encore du jeune Akimishi et des insultes envers sa corpulence fusèrent dans tous les sens. Il reprit sa place tête baissé et la larme à l'œil. Irikaku reprit la parole après avoir attendu que les moqueurs aient fini.

« Et vous prétendez vouloir devenir ninja ? Un ninja de Konoha est quelqu'un qui est respecté par les habitants du village et par les autres ninjas, être ninja ce n'est pas seulement balancer des kunaï, se battre contre les méchants et apprendre des techniques cool ! Non être ninja c'est aussi avoir une attitude noble, avoir du respect envers les autres ! Si vous ne respectez pas les autres ne vous étonnez pas que vous ne soyez pas respecté en retour ! »

Ce discours jeta un froid dans la salle et calma les jeunes moqueurs.

« Bon allez finissons en avec ces présentations ! dit Irikaku d'un ton bref.

-Je suis Shikaku Nara, membre du clan Nara, pff qu'est-ce que ça peut être saoulant les rêves, bon si vous y tenez je me verrais bien en tant que chef Junin. Le jeune Nara reprit sa place au côté de Chôza qui était toujours choqué par l'attitude de ces camarade envers lui malgré le discours du professeur.

-Allez là on enchaîne, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! »

L'éducateur Umino avait été agacé par l'attitude des jeunes élève, chaque année c'était la même chose.

« Je suis Hiashi Hyuga, membre du clan Hyuga et je veux devenir le chef de mon clan !

-Je suis Shibi Aburame, membre du clan Aburame et je veux moi aussi devenir le chef de mon clan et monter un magasin d'insecte pour que tout le monde apprenne à les connaître !

-Je suis Inoichi Yanamaka et je voudrais que ma famille devienne elle aussi un puissant clan du village de Konoha.

-Je suis Tsume Inuzuka, je voudrais être l'une des kunoishi les plus puissantes du village et avoir un élevage de chien. »

Le dernier de la classe à passer était le jeune blond au visage floconneux, Kushina attendait avec impatience de savoir comment il s'appelait.

« Je suis Minato Namikaze, je veux devenir le plus puissant des Hokage !

-Ça m'étonnerait puisque ça sera moi datebane ! cria Kushina

-Hé bien que le meilleur gagne, répondit Minato avec un large sourire. »

Des semaines passèrent après les présentations, Kushina fut surnommée la tomate car elle devenait rouge quand elle était énervée et brutalisait la plupart des élèves qui osaient l'appeler par ce surnom, Chôza ne se séparait plus de Shikaku, Tsume avait eu un chien, Minato était devenu le meilleur de sa classe et Kushina l'enviait mais ne se l'avouait pas tenant à le surpasser.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde jusqu'à ce que, pendant les vacances qui précèdent l'examen Genin, Kushina disparaisse…..

Comme tous les jours à cette heure Minato tournait autour de chez Ichiraku espérant entendre les réflexions niaiseuses de sa chère rivale rousse, mais aujourd'hui elle n'y était pas…

Peut-être qu'elle est au terrain d'entraînement se dit-il, mais là aussi aucune trace de la tomate…

Le bureau du Hokage ? Là encore rien du tout…

Minato se lassa de retourner tout Konoha pour rien et se décida d'aller voir directement à l'appartement de celle-ci pour être fixé, il se dit qu'il inventerait une fausse excuse pour prétexter sa venue.

Il alla donc chez la jeune rouquine qui résidait non loin de chez l'Hokage. Il se trouva devant sa porte et se prépara mentalement et physiquement à sa rencontre, il fit un sourire innocent et frappa à la porte.

« Kushina ! Lève-toi fainéante, ce n'est pas en dormant jusqu'à pas d'heure que tu réussiras à me surpasser et à devenir la première femme Hokage ! »

En tapant ces phalanges contre la porte il s'aperçut que celle-ci s'était ouverte toute seule.

« Kushina ? demanda-t-il perplexe en entrant doucement dans la pièce.

La porte est ouverte j'entre ! »

Mais là encore aucune réponse.

Il inspecta la chambre de celle-ci en espérant trouvant des indices de sa récente présence.

Le lit était impeccablement fait, le linge bien rangé, les poussières et la vaisselle était faites, tout était impeccable mais quelque chose clochait…

Sur la table se trouvait un bol de ramen au porc avec les baguettes ouvertes juste à côté.

Il se dit qu'une telle mangeuse de ramen n'aurait pas touché à son bol…

Quelque chose clochait, il décida de prévenir son instructeur, mais il lui répondit qu'elle était sûrement partit voir sa famille pour les vacances.

C'était cohérent, mais pourquoi serait-elle partie sans manger ses ramens ?

Décidément, il l'avait vue tellement de fois déguster ce plat avec tellement d'appétit qu'il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle n'en laisse un seule morceau, alors là un bol complet tout de même.

Au pire si elle était partie voir sa famille elle aurait été capable de prendre son bol avec elle. Tant pis il serait fixé en allant demander tout de suite à l'Hokage, il se demanda même pourquoi il n'y avait pas été plus tôt au lieu de passer tout l'après-midi à mettre le village sans dessus dessous.

Mais il n'allait pas déranger le grand Hokage pour une chose aussi futile ?

Après quelqu'un pourrait se douter qu'il était attiré par…

« Bon allez, je ne vais pas passer le restant de mes vacances à me demander si elle est vraiment partie, il faut que je sois fixé. » dit-il à haute voix d'un air déterminé.

Il se rendit au bureau du Hokage, il tapa à la porte attendant l'autorisation d'entrer.

Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir un ninja à la peau blanchâtre avec l'air blasé suivit d'une blonde très énervé qui criait des insultes aussi grosse que sa poitrine, Minato jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau et vit un homme aux cheveux gris par terre se grattant activement derrière le crane.

« Entre Minato ! Dit le chef du village en lui faisant signe de la main.

-Bonjour messieurs.

-Alala cette Tsunade, jamais elle n'avouera qu'elle m'aime hein. »

Le Hokage se mit à rire, Jiraya se leva, regarda le petit blond d'un air curieux.

« Ne serais-tu pas le jeune Namikaze qui explose tous les record de l'académie ?

-Euh, je fais de mon mieux m'sieur. Répondit timidement Minato.

-Ce garçon est un élève prodigieux Jiraya, et en plus de ça il veut devenir Hokage !

-Rien que ça ? Et bien si tu as réussi à battre les records d'Orochimaru à ton âge je pense qu'effectivemment tu as le droit de rêver de ce poste. Mais ne te reposes pas sur tes acquits comme cet abruti ! Ça y est monsieur est un génie alors il n'a pas besoin de s'entrainer !

-Jiraya calme toi, Orochimaru comprendra bien un jour qu'il n'est pas le seul génie de ce village.

-Oui sensei ! Je vais de ce pas lui prouver le contraire en devenant plus fort que lui et en plus de cela Tsunade ne pourra qu'avouer ses sentiments à mon égard ! Bon petit, à la prochaine, je pense que l'on se retrouvera bientôt.

Jiraya quitta le bureau en courant.

-Alala ils finiront par me rendre dingue ces élèves, bon que me vaut ta visite Minato ?

-Euh je voudrais juste savoir si Kushina est partie voir sa famille pendant les vacances ?

-Et pourquoi cette question jeune garçon ?

-Eh bien euh…. C'est bientôt l'examen Genin et je voulais juste euh… »

Le jeune Namikaze se mit à rougir et l'Hokage sentit bien que le petit blond en pincait pour la jeune rouquine, il lui répondit en souriant :

« Eh bien non elle est restée à Konoha pendant ces vacances-ci pour préparer l'examen Genin.

-Mais j'ai cherché dans tout le village et j'ai été chez elle et elle reste introuvable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit je suis sur qu'elle a trouvé un petit coin tranquille pour s'entrainer pour l'examen.

-Oui vous avez sans doute raison Hokage-sama, je vais en faire de même je vous laisse merci quand même bye.

-Au revoir Minato et bonne chance pour les examens ! »

Minato quitta le bureau sans pour autant être rassuré par les propos de l'hokage, cela faisait déjà un an qu'il était à l'académie et pas une seule journée ne s'était passée sans qu'il n'eut au minimum un échange de regard avec Kushina.

Le lendemain, à la première heure il s'en alla directement chez la jeune Uzumaki pour être fixé sur la situation, tant pis s'il l'a réveillait et qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

Mais là encore rien, aucune réponse, personne dans la chambre et le bol de ramen n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Là c'était sûr il s'était passé quelque chose…

Il était très anxieux et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il aperçut un cheveu rouge dans l'escalier, il le prit et continua d'avancer, à l'entrée du bâtiment il en trouva un autre encore.

Il avança encore et encore tout en ramassant quelque cheveux par ci par là sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'entrée du village, qu'est-ce que ? Le Hokage avait bien dit qu'elle était toujours au village et pourtant tout indiquait qu'elle s'était dirigée vers la sortie.

Mais peut être que ce trajet avait été fait dans le sens inverse, oui, en fait elle n'est pas sortie du village mais elle y est entrée….

Il essaya de s'en convaincre mais rien, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il prit donc l'initiative de continuer en dehors du village, personne ne remarqua sa sortie et il s'enfonça dans la forêt avec un seul but en tête : Retrouver Kushina.


End file.
